Study Population: The study population will consist of up to 10,000 persons of adolescence age or older ( 12 years) with or without pain disorders, of any ethnicity, gender, or nationality. General Design: The human studies involve a cross-sectional design, with participants undergoing a core phenotyping evaluation before undergoing selected scientific measurements to address specific questions. Outcome Measures: The study uses a wide variety of measurement tools, including vital signs, medical history, physical exam, medical record review, qualitative pain interview, patient reported outcome measurements, psychophysical and behavioral measurements, clinical laboratory measurements, structural and functional imaging assessments using magnetic resonance imaging, and psychophysical measurements. Data collection and analysis continues and publications are in preparation, under review or published.